Dragonball: The Story of Roshun- Volume II
by Legendary SSJ
Summary: Here is the long awaited 2nd volume.....kind of


Author's Note

I decided a while back that I was not going to finish the Story of Roshun. When I made this decision, I was halfway through volume II of V. I lost interest, decided it would take too long, and retried altogether from DBZ fanfiction; but I also decided I shouldn't derive you of the fist half of volume II. Here it is, sorry it won't be finished. If you are interested in non-DBZ works of mine, I will be periodically entering pieces under the pen name Miles Griffin. Here it is: 

Dragonball: The Story of Roshun

By 

The Legendary SSJ

Volume II:

The Green Planet 

The air was as cold as death. It hung over the planet like a thick blanket. The smell of blood and betrayal filled the dark skies and the lifeless planet. It was as if the planet itself had been slaughtered and left to rot. Every once in a while lightning would strike the barren surface adding the smell of charred rocks to the mix.

Roshun lay on the ground amidst all the chaos. He had passed out long ago, after his fight with Vegita. He was covered with bruises and filled with bloody cuts. His nose broken nose spilt blood into his mouth as if his body wanted him to taste his defeat. His armor was practically destroyed and what was left was useless as it had bean beaten beyond anything it could be used for. His eyes were moving rapidly as he dreamed through his painful sleep. 

Without notice his eyes jerked open to a sudden state of consciousness. The pain returned the moment he woke up causing him to let out a loud cry. He lay still for a moment and let his body get use to the pain. When this was completed, he wiped the blood from his mouth and attempted to sit up. He managed to pull his upper body up to about a ninety-degree angle until the pain threw him back onto the ground.

He searched his mind, desperate for inspiration to give him the strength. He looked to his left and saw the body of his brother Foji. He lay motionless on the floor in a pool of his own blood. That was all the inspiration he needed. He struggled to get to his feet as he set all pain aside to help his brother. He got up on his feet and limped over to where Foji lay.

The first thing he saw was the look of surprise and terror on his face. He never knew what was coming, Roshun thought. He then saw the huge hole in Foji's chest the size of Roshun's head. Blood poured out like a waterfall into a sea of red. A tear came to Roshun eyes as he saw the horror of his brother's death.

He turned to his right and fired a ki blast from what was left of his energy. It hit the ground and made a hole big enough for a man. He picked up Foji and lay him in the hole and slowly began burying him, fighting tears the whole time. He slowly loaded the dirt until he could no longer see his brother's face and the hole was filled. He stood above the bloody grave and the said burial speech of his people. He was not officially authorized to do this, but he felt the need to say it.

When he had completed this, he started limping back towards his pod. It was a struggle to walk the distance, but he knew it would be worth it. He, unlike Vegita, had a healing tank installed in his pod. It was designed to work just like a healing pod, only slower. I'll be fully healed once I get to Vegita, he thought, and I'll be stronger than ever. After what seemed like hours, he reached his pod. He noticed the hole were Vegita's was and that Foji's still lay there. He wished he had the energy to destroy it so he wouldn't have to think about him every time he saw it. 

He opened the door of his pod and walked in. He sat down and then put the air mask over his face. The tank then slowly started to fill with liquid until it reached the top leaving Roshun submerged in it. As the pod took off, he wondered why Freeza would order Vegita to do that. It doesn't make sense, he thought. Suddenly, thoughts of terror rushed through his mind. He thought of what could be happening to the Saiyans at that moment. The thought hit him that Freeza in less than a week had managed to wipe out three of the strongest on the planet. Why? 

That was the last thought he remembered thinking for at that moment he blacked out. The pod floated till it was about thirty feet off the ground and then shot out into space to travel back to his home planet.

**************************************************************************************

Roshun stood across a vast plane of whiteness, whiteness that seemed to go on forever. It was all he could see, white. I'm dead, he thought, Vegita killed me. I didn't get to the healing pod in time. 

Out of nowhere he heard a voice. "No, Roshun, you are not dead."

Roshun turned and saw none other than Takahashi standing towards him on top of the white surface. "However, I am."

Roshun was speechless. He could not manage to say anything. I have to be dead, he thought, It doesn't make sense.

"It doesn't make sense, does it?"

Roshun finally got the nerve to speak. "Can you read my mind?"

Takahashi nodded in affirmation. 

Roshun's next question shot out after a moment of silence. "Where am I?"

"In your mind."

Roshun still didn't understand a bit, but he was becoming more comfortable. "I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to, but I will explain it as best as I can. You are dreaming. You are creating everything around you with your subconscious, except me. I'm here by choice."

Roshun took a moment to take it all in. "You can do that?"

"Not under normal circumstances, but this is an exception. I am basically your spiritual guide."

"Why do I need a spiritual guide?"

"Where is your pod going?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question, Roshun."

"It's on its way to Planet Vegita right now."

Takahashi shook his head. "No."

Roshun was surprised. "What do you mean no?"

"Your ship is not going to Planet Vegita. Vegita had your navigation equipment destroyed before he left. You are going in the wrong direction."

Roshun didn't know whether to be scared or angry. What happens if I never get home, he thought, Freeza will destroy the Saiyans for sure. 

"You will meet your destiny eventually, Roshun, just not now."

"How long? Tell me!"

"However long it takes."

Roshun was about to speak, but decided not to. He knew better than to question Takahashi, his mentor. "Where am I going now?"

"You'll find out." 

As he said this, the whole room seemed to implode and everything disappeared. Roshun disappeared as well.

**************************************************************************************

Nine Months Later

His pod let off an ear ripping sound as it plunged into the surface of a planet. It made a huge crater that must have been one hundred feet in diameter. The pod opened, the liquid poured out and Roshun took a step outside of the cramped pod. He hovered up in the air to look at his surroundings. The first things he saw were mountains with green trees around it and a blue-green ground. This planet is strange, he thought, I wonder what kind of people live here. 

He didn't need to answer that question, for at that moment he saw a half a dozen beings flying his way. They landed in front of him to observe the Roshun, just as he was observing them. They were the strangest things he had ever seen. Their skin was green, much like the rest of the planet with orange spots under their arms. They had long pointy ears and two antennas on their forhead. They were dressed like beggars in baggy old clothing. He watched how they observed him and they obviously thought he was strange as well, until the got to his tail.

The middle one, who was acting as their leader, began to freak out. He told the others he saw the tail and they began talking in fear amongst themselves. "It's a…a…Saiyan!"

"We're all going to die!"

"God help us all."

Roshun watched them chat about him. He thought about what Takahashi had said about him getting home. Maybe there's a reason for me being here, he thought. I won't kill them. He hovered down until he was right in front of them. He used his scouter and it read that they had a power level of about 2,000 each, not too high. The lead creature decided to speak first. "What is it you want from us, Saiyan?"

I'll be as nice as possible, he thought. "Worry not, I come here in peace."

This didn't faze the creatures one bit. They were still scared.

"My pod had a little bit of navigational troubles and as a result, I crash landed on this planet. Could you kindly direct me to the leader of the planet so that I may discuss this with him? I'm simply looking for a place to stay until I can fix my ship."

"I'll be damned if I ever let you near Guru!" the leader shouted back.

"Please, I mean you no harm. Just wish to speak with this 'Guru'." 

"NO!"

This is not working as planned, he thought. "Look, I am not in a very good mood. For the last six months I have been going in the completely wrong direction from my home planet. I was just betrayed and left for dead by my asshole brother and the stupidest, most evil son of a bitch is in control of our planet with almost no strong fighters left." He grabbed the leader by his shirt. "All I want is to speak with the leader of this planet so I may get back on course. Is that too much to ask?"

He let go of the creature and it fled back to the other group. He made a signal with his hands and all six creatures got into fighting poses. "I will never lead you to our leader. You'll kill him first and then our home planet."

"If I wanted to destroy your planet I would have done it already. Besides, I'm sure a planet like this wouldn't be much on the market anyway. There's nothing here worth taking." He paused for a second. "Were am I anyway?"

"Namek," the leader replied, "A small, peaceful little planet."

"And peaceful it shall remain."

"You lie."

Roshun sighed. He was getting a headache. "Whatever," he said, "I'm going to find Gu-whatever his name is with or without your help." He hovered into the air only to have the Namekians mirror his move. "Die," the leader shouted as the six Namekians all charged at him at once.

Dang, Roshun thought, this is really gonna make me an unwelcome visitor. He vanished as all six were about to punch him. He reappeared on a pile of rocks about fifty feet away. "Don't make me kill you!" he shouted, but they weren't listening. All six shot blasts of ki at him. Roshun held out his hands and canceled out all six of the blasts. "Sorry," he said, "But you have forced me to get violent." 

He vanished and reappeared right behind one of the Namekians. He punched him and his hands went through his chest. Another tried to kick him from behind only to have Roshun kick him through the stomach. He removed his bloody limbs from the Namekians and fired a ki blast at the third fighter. It hit him direct on causing him to explode on impact. 

The other three were terrified. They had found a fighter beyond their power. Their thoughts were interrupted as Roshun grabbed one from behind and broke his neck. He quickly threw the body aside and prepared a kienzan. He fired it and it hit the fifth Namekian in the neck. 

He looked up at the leader who was still standing. He was stumbling backwards in fear. Roshun suddenly charged forward and kneed him in the stomach. Blood poured from his mouth as he fell to the ground. Roshun grabbed his neck and picked him up to eye level. "Where is the leader of this planet? This is the last time I'm going to ask you."

"I'll never tell," he managed to choke out. Roshun sadly shook his head and threw the Namekian to the ground. "I'll find him myself," Roshun replied. He turned around and took to the air. 

**************************************************************************************

Though the sky was clear by Roshun's landing site, they were darker towards the other side of the planet. Dark didn't even begin to describe the clouds that hung over the planet like a thick blanket. Thunder roared and lightning struck the ground. All the while, three Namekians stood their ground with seven balls in a circle in front of them. The middle Namekian sat on a throne that had obviously been carried out. He looked like he hadn't gotten up in years the way his skin was so wrinkled and aged. 

The other two looked exactly like most Namekians of their age, except for the fact that they were more muscular than normal. It was obvious just by looking at them that they were skilled fighters. They wore the normal rag-like clothing of the rest of their people. 

Suddenly, the middle Namek shouted out a few words in their native language and the balls began to light up with energy. Out of the balls, a huge monster arose. He was like that of a dragon but with the body of a giant fish. His body was huge with a long, narrow tail going from the body into the balls. He hung over the sky, making it seem like the planet was so small to him. "I have been summoned," the dragon said to the trio as his voice echoed throughout the planet. "I will grant three wishes. Speak now!" He spoke in a normal tone, but his voice was loud and booming due to his size.

"Porunga," one of the Namekians yelled, "Thank you for your kindness, but only one wish is requested."

The dragon was silent for a moment. "So be it. State your wish!"

"Thank you. There was an earthquake not too long ago that destroyed a main part of one of our villages. My wish is for all the damage to be restored."

The dragon's eye's lit up and shot out beams of light that blinded the three Nameks. "It is done!" the dragon shouted as the whole sky seemed to light up. The dragon slowly went back down towards the ground until it looked like the balls absorbed him. Then the balls floated up into the air and shot out across the planet into seven different directions at lightning speed. As they left, the sky became clear.

"Looks like the damage is repaired," the other Namek said as he smiled.

Guru nodded. "Bless the dragon and all the good he brings."

Suddenly, the Namek who had made the wish turned to his side with a worried look on his face. "Something troubling you, Shen?" Guru asked.

"No," he said as he turned back towards the other two, "I just thought I sensed a strange power. Not necessarily strong, but different."

"It's nothing," the other Namek shouted, "Just forget about it."

**************************************************************************************

Roshun flew through the air mindlessly looking for the one the natives called Guru. He didn't have a clue were to look. No hints, no leads, no nothing, just a group of dead Namekians that was bound to make him an unwelcome visitor. His instincts told him to get off the planet and find his way home, but Takahashi told him different.

As he was flying, he saw a small village off to the side. Maybe they'll be good enough to help me, he thought. As he turned in that direction, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw a small, yellow object coming at him faster than he could ever imagine. He instinctively took a step back and the ball passed him right in front of his face, so close that he felt the force of the flying object. He watched it fly off into the horizon. "What the hell?" he asked outloud, "Damn thing nearly killed me!"

He turned his attention back towards the village. "They better tell me," he said outloud. The thought suddenly occurred to him that they would react the same way to a Saiyan as the other Nameks. He quickly grabbed his tail and ripped it out. No worries, he thought, it'll grow back, just as long as it's not cut or anything. 

He flew towards the village and landed in the middle of it in the view of all the natives. "Excuse me," he said aloud, "I'm a lost traveler and my ship suffered great damages when I crashed into this planet. I was wondering if you could direct me to the leader of this planet. I believe his name is Guru."

"Yes, stranger," said one of the Nameks. He seemed old enough to be an elder. "Go north from here and you'll get there eventually."

"Thank you," Roshun said with a smile on his face. It's amazing how they treat everyone else but Saiyans. "Many blessings to you." He levitated up into the air and began flying in the direction the elder had told him.

**************************************************************************************

The trio of Namekians were about ready to leave from the site where they had made the wish when Shen stopped again. "The power's coming closer," he said.

"I think I sense it too," the other Namekian replied.

"Let's not be rash," Guru added, "We have no idea who or what this power is."

As he said this, the being came into focus on the horizon. He came closer and closer until he stopped a few feet away from the Namekians. "Greetings," he proclaimed, "I am Roshun. I come here seeking Guru. Do any of you know who he is?'

"I am he," Guru replied.

"Roshun's a Saiyan name," the other Namek shouted. "Where's your tail, Saiyan?"

"Poruna!" Guru shouted, "Do not be so…"

Roshun interrupted before Guru could finish. "I am a Saiyan, I'll grant you that, but I assure you I mean no harm."

"He lies," Poruna yelled, "Saiyans are filthy, no good creatures that take over planets an kill it's inhabitants for fun."

"It's not fun, it's a job. I know this is awkward, but…"

"No. I won't let it happen to our planet."

"Poruna," Shen interrupted, "He said he means to harm. Let's hear what he has to say."

"No!" he shouted back, "I'll teach this Saiyan not to mess with Namek!"

I can't believe this, Roshun thought, this is unbelievable. "I mean no harm," he shouted again, "Do I have to say it again to get it through your head?"

"You speak in such a harsh tone."

"Coming from you, that doesn't mean a thing. Look, I just want to talk to Guru, that's all."

Poruna shook his head. "Over my dead body."

"Don't provoke me!" Roshun pressed the button on his scouter. It came up as 45,000. "Holy shit!" he screamed.

Poruna smiled and then disappeared. Roshun was scared as hell. He had no idea where the warrior had gone. He suddenly felt a blow to the back of his head that sent him flying across the ground. "Stop this right now!" Shen shouted. 

Poruna just laughed. Roshun got up and assumed a fighting position. "Now you've made me mad."

He held his hands out to gather energy. Let's see him take this, he thought. He released a huge ball of ki at Poruna. He just slapped it away. "Give it up," Poruna shouted.

"Damn," Roshun shouted outloud. He knew he couldn't win. Poruna was almost four times his power. He then thought of the moon. He would create a large energy ball to resemble a moon and he would transform to bet him. It's a little drastic, he thought, but I'm not dying here. He made a ball of energy in his hands and threw it up into the air. "I told you I wanted peace," he yelled, "But you refused. Now you will pay."

He stared straight up at the ball now floating in the sky, waiting his transformation, only it never came. "What the hell," he shouted. He looked back and saw his tail was still gone. "Shit! It hasn't grown back yet!"

He turned back only to see his opponent charging right at him. That was the last thing he remembered.

**************************************************************************************

Roshun opened his eyes. He looked around the room, still in a daze. His vision was blurry and nothing was visible. Then the pain sunk in. It hit him like a thousand knives all stabbing him at once. The pain caused him to scream out in agony. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. When he opened them, his vision was better. He was now aware of his surroundings. He looked around and noticed he was in a building made out of what seemed like white bricks. 

He sat up slowly and saw the building was more of a brick hut. It was empty except for his bed and a little table to his right. He looked down at himself and saw the wounds. He couldn't remember the battle. His mind was a blank from that point. Must have been some battle, he thought as he lay back down. He leaned over to his side and saw his armor, or what was left of it lying on the floor. "Damn," he said outloud, "They had to wreck my only armor."

At that moment, a Namek walked into the room. Roshun recognized him as the other Namek with Guru. "Oh good, your awake," he said to Roshun as he walked over to the bed. "You got ruffed up pretty good."

"Thanks," Roshun remarked sarcastically, "What the hell am I doing here."

"You should be thanking me, Poruna almost killed you."

"Poruna?"

"The one you fought."

"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess."

He laughed. "I guess that'll do. I'm Shen, servant to Guru."

"I'm Roshun."

Shen nodded. "Okay, Roshun, could you please tell me what you're doing on Namek."

"If you don't trust me, why did you save me?"

"A feeling."

"That's a reliable source."

"Just answer the question."

"The navigational parts on my pod malfunctioned and I went here instead of my home planet."

"Well, Poruna doesn't buy it. He wants you killed. Of course, the four dead warriors by your pod do raise a few questions."

"They attacked me. I did every thing I could to get them to leave me alone but the insisted on fighting."

"Well, it's not every day a Saiyan lands on our planet."

Something instantly clicked in Roshun's head. He looked down and noticed that his tail had grown back. "When did my tail grow back?" he asked.

"After Poruna beat you to a pulp."

Roshun smiled. "So, what do you mean Poruna wants me dead?"

"He's going to suggest to Guru that you be killed. That means that you're going to have to appear in front of the elders. It's our little court system. If a majority of the elders think you should be killed, so be it."

"Figures this happens to me. What can I do?"

"Well, I don't share Poruna's point of view. I can argue for your survival. I believe your story. They wouldn't send just one person to this planet anyway."

"There's a catch, isn't there."

Shen nodded. "Always. Actually it's more of a choice. I can heal your wounds, but, you have to promise something."

"Anything."

"You have to stay in this hut until tomorrow when you appear before the elders. You do that and I'll heal you and fight for your survival."

"If I leave?"

"I won't hold Poruna back."

"I think that's settled then. I can stand staying here for a day."

Shen smiled. "I knew you'd agree with me." He leaned towards Roshun and laid his hand on Roshun's chest. His hand began to glow with energy and soon Roshun was engulfed in the same energy. He felt like he was in paradise as the energy flowed through his body. The pain was instantly stripped from his body. Shen moved his hand off of his chest. "How do you feel?"

Roshun sat up. "Great. It's amazing. Were did you learn to do that?"

Shen smiled. "It's a gift. I better leave now. You work on your story."

With that, he turned and walked out of the hut shutting the door behind him.

**************************************************************************************

Roshun opened his eyes and looked around the hut. I must have fallen asleep, he thought, what time is it? He could see through a little window that it was still light. "What the…," Roshun asked aloud, "It should be dark by now. I must have been asleep for a few hours."

He plopped back down onto the bed. "What the hell am I doing here!" he shouted aloud. He was remembering what Takahashi had told him about his destiny. This can't be where my destiny is, he thought, everyone on this planet but Shen wants me dead. 

That was another thing he didn't get. How could a race of people be so stubborn? Why won't they accept the fact that I don't want to kill them? Why don't I just break out of here and leave? All these thoughts rushed through his mind like a river. "Shit," he whispered, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Freeza. That's the only thought that entered his head after he asked the question. It was his fault and no one else's. He corrupted Vegita and Vegita killed Foji. "No," he said aloud, "Freeza killed Foji."

It was true. Though not physically, Freeza was to blame. God knows what's going on back at home, he thought; God knows what that bastard will do next. He was interrupted by Shen as he walked in the room. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Sure," Roshun replied, "Why is there no night here?"

"We have three suns that revolve around this planet. There's never a moment were the sun isn't shining."

"Great. Is it time already?"

"Yes, but you can't go in looking like that."

Roshun saw that he was dressed in his underclothing. "Am I not in style?"

Shen chuckled and tossed him a set of Namekian clothes. "Just get going. The elders await."

**************************************************************************************

Surprisingly, the courthouse was just like any other Namekian building, only a lot bigger. The same solid-white bricks covered the same dome shape structure. Inside were six seats, one for each elder and one huge seat where Guru sat. In front of him were sets of seats: one for the accuser and one for the accused. Outside the building, the entire planet was gathered to see the outcome of this trial. 

Poruna pace eagerly around his seat while Guru and the elders sat patiently waiting for Roshun. "My son," Guru said, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," he answered, "I just can't wait to put that asshole to his death."

"Poruna," watch your tongue!"

"Sorry, Guru, it's just…"

"Silence, he arrives." They both looked and saw Roshun, now dressed in Namek clothing, walk in to the courtroom being followed by Shen they both walked to their seats and stood waiting for Guru. Poruna took his stand as well. 

"Be seated." They all sat down. "Roshun of the Saiyan race," he continued, "You are being accused of murdering four men and plotting against the Namekian society. Today is your day to prove your innocence. Should you fail in doing so, your punishment is death. Do you understand?"

Roshun nodded his head in affirmation.

"Good. Poruna, you may begin."

"Thank you, Guru," he replied. He walked over to the elders and faced them. "Elders of Namek, you know as well as I that your job is to protect Namek and it's dragonballs at all costs. By letting this man live, you will be dishonoring you vow and promise to your people. By letting this man live you will be committing a crime."

"Poruna," Guru interrupted, "Do not speak to the elders in that fashion."

"Sorry, but you must remember that he is a Saiyan. For those of you who don't know what a Saiyan is, let me clarify it for you. Saiyans are ruthless, backstabbing, murderous people that kill without feeling or regret for what they've done. To them killing is one of two things: a pleasure or a job. Some find it as both. Killing is what they do, and nothing will stop them."

"You have it all wrong."

Poruna turned and saw that it was Roshun who spoke. "I won't sit here and listen to you badmouth my people."

"You shutup," Poruna scowled, "You are a worthless creature that should be thrown to the lowest pits of hell!"

Shen stood up and stepped in between the two. "Poruna, stop. You haven't even heard this man's story and you're already condemning him. Why don't you here what he has to say?"

Poruna just shook his head. "Shen, do remember the last time a Saiyan landed on our planet?'

Shen looked up and stared at Poruna with a speechless look on his face. 

"I guess that means you do. I'll tell the tale again just so the elders can here it, though I'm sure they know. About 15 years ago, a Saiyan landed on our planet in the same fashion that Roshun did. He, like Roshun, said that he came in peace. He believed him, until he started slaughtering us right and left. By the end of it, he had killed a whole village worth of people." He looked up at Shen. "Including you're the one that laid your egg."

"Yours too."

"Exactly. The very person that gave us life was given death by a Saiyan. How, after that, could you ever trust a Saiyan? Don't you want to settle the score?"

"The score was settled when he died at your hands. As for me, I don't condemn a species for one person's action. I still want him to tell his story."

"Fine, Roshun, tell your story. Leave out no detail."

Roshun nodded. "First of all, my landing on this planet was entirely accidental. I in no way meant to end up here."

He stopped for a moment. I can't tell them I'm a prince, he thought, that'll condemn me for sure. "I was on a routine mission to a planet…"

"To destroy a planet?" Poruna interrupted.

"Roshun stared at him and then replied, "You have no idea what a Saiyan's life is like Poruna. Do you think I actually enjoy killing people? What I do is against my own free will and choice. I'm nothing more than a pawn in what you think is our mission for universal domination."

"Then who is the king?"

"A man whose obsession for total control is matched only by your obsession with my death."

Poruna shot him a look. "Do we get a name, or are you just going to speak in riddles?"

Roshun lowered his head. Up until now he was trying to get across as little detail as possible. The less the better, he thought, but here I go. "Freeza."

Poruna smiled. "Did I forget to say that Saiyans are manipulative."

Roshun was now filled with rage. "How dare you say that I'm a liar! I swear upon my brother's grave that I'm telling the truth."

Poruna's face showed no emotion. "Touching."

Roshun scowled at him. "Where was I?"

"On the routine mission to kill people."

Roshun calmed down once he thought of the fact that his life was at stake. "Yes. When we arrived on the planet, we discovered that no one was there. That's when one of my crewmembers turned on us. He killed my brother and left me close to dead. He then left me to die. After that I blacked out.

"When I woke up, I buried my brother and the left in my pod. Unbeknownst to me, he had destroyed my navigation systems and so instead of going back to my home planet, I landed here."

"You see," Shen said as he smiled, "Entirely accidental."

He stood up and walked in front of the elders. "Now, I believe it's my turn to speak. As you had just heard him testify, his landing here was entirely by accident."

"What about the four people he murdered?" Poruna interrupted.

Roshun stood up. "I'll answer that, Shen. I didn't kill any of them on purpose. I wanted them to back of and leave me be, but they attacked me. I was forced to kill them to defend myself."

Shen turned to Poruna. "Satisfy you?"

Poruna scowled at him and sat down.

"As I was saying," Shen continued, "Those aren't the only reasons he should live. Guru and I have spoke of him in private and we both feel no evil from him."

"It's true," Guru added, "He has a great power in him, but it is not an evil power."

"There. Guru himself sense no evil, why should you. That's all I have to say."

"Poruna," Guru said, "Do you have anything else to say."

Poruna stared at him for a while and then answered, "No."

"Then elders, talk amongst yourselves and make your decision."

The elders left the building in a single file line and walked to a nearby hut to decide the verdict. As soon as they left, Poruna slammed his hand against the table. "Shen, you bastard!" he screamed, "Why would you defend this trash."

"Because I believe in my heart there's no evil intentions in his."

"Traitor."

"Calm yourselves," Guru interrupted, "There is no need to argue."

Poruna clenched his hands in rage. "Saiyans are evil."

Roshun jumped out of his chair and walked right up in Poruna's face. "Listen, you green piece of shit. I don't like you and you don't like me, but let's get one thing straight: you will not speak ill of my race. I don't care if you hate me with a passion far greater than anything can measure. My race has suffered more persecution than you will ever know and I will not let you add on to that. Keep in mind that Saiyans, according to you, are 'ruthless killing machines'. You wouldn't want to stand in my way when I start going on my 'killing rampages'."

"Are you mocking me or threatening me?"

"A little bit of both."

Without thinking another second, Poruna shot his knee up right into Roshun's face. The blow sent him staggering backwards until he tripped over a seat. "Listen up. I am ten times stronger than you'll ever be, so next time, watch your mouth, or you'll get more than my knee."

"Enough!" Guru shouted, "No more. Poruna, you get back to your seat. Same to you, Roshun."

Roshun obeyed immediately, while Poruna hesitated before sitting back down. As soon as he did, the elders began filing in. The all took their seats. "What have you decided?" Guru asked.

One of the elders stood up. "We have decided that Roshun is to live."

Poruna stood up and smashed the table in front of him in half. "Damn!"

He turned to Roshun and shouted at the top of his lungs: "Get the hell out of here!" He pointed towards the door. "Get out. Leave this planet! If I see you again, I'll kill you!"

Roshun looked around the room, at the elders, then Guru, Shen and then Poruna. He began walking towards the door. "Wait!" Shen shouted as Roshun was walking away.

"Don't worry, Poruna," Roshun said as he reached the door, "I'm sure one day you will get to have your shot at me." He turned around and looked at him. "See you in hell!" With that he turned and took off in the air. Soon he was out of sight.

**************************************************************************************

Roshun arrived at his pod about an hour later. "Damn Namek," he said to himself, "He thinks he can say those things of my race." He looked up in the sky. "Where are you on this one Takahashi?"

"Who's Takahashi?"

Roshun turned to see none other than Shen. "Remember, I'm three times as strong as you, which means I'm also three times as fast as you. So who's Takahashi."

Roshun calmed down a little. He felt more comfortable around Shen. "My mentor," he replied, "And probably the biggest influence on my life."

"Saiyan?"

"Of course. He's the head general of the Saiyan army."

"An you of course are someone of royalty, aren't you."

Roshun was shocked. "How would you know that?"

"Your armor. It just screams royalty. Plus, you had that attitude."

"I don't have that attitude."

"Believe me, you do. I can understand why you didn't say that at the trial."

"Would have gotten me killed for sure."

Shen nodded. "Why leave now?"

Roshun looked at him. "Two reasons. One, I'm not wanted here and two, I need to settle a score."

"With the one who killed your brother."

"What's harder is that he's also my brother."

"Let me get this straight. Your brother tried to kill his siblings. Why?"

Roshun looked at the ground and clenched his fists. "Freeza.'

"I feel your hatred towards him."

"Does it show that much?"

Shen laughed. "Actually, yes."

Roshun laughed. "You know, I really owe you one for back there."

"I know. Why don't you stay?"

"I already told you."

"I can help you."

This caught Roshun's attention. "How?"

"I can at least triple you power in only a few years time."

"Impossible."

"No, I can really. You have such strength, and a good heart to go with it, but you don't know how to control it."

"What do you mean control it?"

"I'm talking about the ability to lower and raise your power at anytime as well as the ability to sense power."

Roshun was astonished. "You have enough power locked inside of you to beat Poruna," he added.

Roshun walked towards a rock and sat down. "I don't know. The rest of my people need me against Freeza."

"They're not going anywhere. They'll still be there five years from now."

"Five years?"

"Yes. That's all I'm asking. Five years to do nothing but increase your power, speed and strength. Then you will be more than ready to fight the battle."

Roshun stood up. "I don't know."

"They think you're dead anyway, right?"

Roshun paused. "That's true."

"Plus, I'll help you."

"You'll help me against Freeza?"

Shen nodded. 

"Then count me in." Roshun held out his hand. Shen reached out and shook it. "You're going to protect me from Poruna, right?"

Shen laughed. "When I'm done with you, I won't have too."

**************************************************************************************

Roshun stood in front of Guru with Shen at his side. Way off to the left was Poruna with a scowl on his face. Shen was in the process of asking Guru if he could train him and it was pissing off Poruna. Guru listened to him explain his reasoning and when he was finished, he replied, "Shen, you are a great fighter, teacher, leader and Namekian. If you really feel inside that it is your destiny to train and fight with this man, than so be it. I give you full permission to train him."

"Great," Poruna mumbled to himself, "Now our entire race has gone mad."

Shen shot him a look and then looked back at Guru. "Thank you, wise Guru. I will train him well." He turned back to Poruna. "Face it, he's one of us now."

Poruna shook his head. "Never." With that, he walked towards the door and flew away.

"Ignore him," Guru told the two, "He is so filled with rage that he can't see straight. Give it time and rage will subside."

"Not if the rage is strong enough," Roshun replied, "Sometimes the rage is more powerful than the man who has it. I've seen it before."

"Let's hope that's not the case."

**************************************************************************************

Two Weeks Later

Roshun stared across the vast plains of the planet. He stood atop a high mountain watching over the canyon that lay below. Across from him stood Shen, staring back at him. Roshun was ready to train. He had taken two weeks to become accustomed to the ways of the Namekians. Of all the information he gathered, he had determined one thing: the Nameks were a peaceful people. He found it hard to believe these people could be good fighters.

The one exception he had found was Poruna. He was constantly in a bad mood, especially towards Roshun. The two stayed as far away from each other as possible, hoping to avoid a conflict. The both knew, however, that it would come, a day where they would face off against each other. 

"Roshun," Shen yelled as he hovered in the air, "Are you ready to begin your training?"

Roshun just nodded in affirmation.

"Good. To start things off I want you to take your scouter in your hand."

Roshun took his scouter, the only Saiyan artifact still intact, and held it out in front of him. "Done"

"Now destroy it."

A look of confusion crossed Roshun's face. "What the hell are you talking about? The scouter's absolutely necessary for combat."

"Destroy it."

"But…"

"Just do it. It's a piece of machinery and therefore cannot be trusted on the battlefield. In due time, you'll see how outdated that piece of metal is."

After a long period of silence, Roshun finally wrapped his hand around the device and crushed it causing a small explosion. That was it. The only reminder of his Saiyan homeworld was destroyed. He opened his palm and let the pieces fall to the ground far below his perch. "There," he said to Shen, "I destroyed it."

"Good. Now we can really begin your training."

"Anytime."

Shen smiled. "Enthusiasm, that's good."

Roshun just let out a grin.

"The first thing you need to know is how to control your own power. You'll never conquer an opponent unless you can conquer yourself."

"What do you mean 'control your power'."

"I mean the ability to control the rise and fall of your power level."

"How?"

"Quite simple really. All you need to do is focus in on your power. Let me show you." He clenched his fists and held his arms out. In a matter of seconds, his body was engulfed in an energy-like flame. The rocks around where he stood began to rise into the air and disintegrate in an instant. After a few more seconds, he stood up tall, still surrounded by the aura. "Though you probably can't sense it now," he said to Roshun, "I'm now at my full power."

"It's that easy?"

Shen nodded. "You try."

Roshun was nervous at first, but he took his stance. He tried to focus his mind and zero in on his energy. He silenced his mind of all other thoughts and centered on his ki. Without warning, a vein popped out on his forehead. His leg began shaking as he focused in on his power. He managed to get control of it, but instead of centering it to use for in attack, he began trying to raise it. A slight aura surrounded him as he felt himself becoming stronger. 

Suddenly, he felt like he lost control. His power began dropping rapidly and he felt weakness overcoming his body. He dropped down on his knees and grabbed the ground as he tried to hang on to his power. "No…" he whispered as he fell to the ground and was knocked out.

**************************************************************************************

When Roshun came to, he was laying in a bed in the Namek building he had come to know during the time he was held prisoner. He sat up and looked around the room. It was empty, as usual. No one came here during the day. It was more of a place to rest the injured and there sure as hell wasn't a lot of fighting on this planet.

He turned over till his feet were hanging off the end of the bed and tried to remember what exactly went on during his training. He knew he had passed out, but he wasn't sure why. He can't remember if he was beaten or if he had done this to himself, but the fact that he had no bruises of any kind made him thing it was the second. The only pain he had was a bad headache.

He looked up and saw that Shen had walked in. "Hey," he said to Shen.

"Oh," he replied, "You're up. Good to see you didn't injure yourself."

"Tell me," he said chaining the subject rather quickly, "What happened out there?"

Shen laughed. "You just lost control of your power. Don't worry, it happens to a lot of first timers."

"So this is normal?"

Shen grinned. "You worry too much."

"Sorry, I'm just really excited about this training."

"It's okay. We'll try again tomorrow."

Roshun sat there silently and then looked back at Shen. "Is Poruna your brother?"

Shen stopped what he was doing and looked back at Roshun. "I guess, in a matter of speaking. The way Nameks see it, we are all brothers, but by your standards, yes."

"So you have the same father?"

"Yes, once again in a matter of speaking. Our species reproduces asexually, which is why there are only males. There are no female Namekians."

"That's no fun."

Shen was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Roshun smiled. He obviously didn't get the joke. "Nevermind. So what happened, with the other Saiyan and all."

"Well Roshun, that's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time."

Shen shook his head back and forth. "I'm not in the mood to reminisce. I'll tell you later."

Roshun shook his head. "I can understand that."

"Never mind me. Tell me about this Freeza."

Roshun smiled. "Somewhat regretting your decision?"

"No, not at all. I just want to know what we're up against."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Not much is known about him. I only know a little. He is from the Changeling species. No one knows his age. Changelings have the ability to live for long amounts of time for their natural life. A single Changeling can live for hundreds of years. All we know about Freeza is that he's old.

"He came to our planet generations before I was born. He conquered our planet and took it for his own. But, instead of destroying it, he basically transformed our species into his personal army. We do what he says, or we suffer his wrath. That's about it."

Shen nodded his head, gathering all the information. "Is he so strong that your whole planet can't defeat him?"

Roshun was silent. "I don't know. We've never tried, out of fear, I guess." He stopped and was silent for a moment before he continued saying, "There is one thing, however, that he does fear."

"What?"

"A Super Saiyan?"

Shen was puzzled. "A what?"

"A Super Saiyan. It may only be a legend though. The story goes that every thousand years, a Saiyan with extreme powers is born. He will have the abilities to defeat all that oppose him. His power will be infinite.

"My father wishes so bad for a Super Saiyan. He was hoping that his own kin would be one of them. He believed my brother would become the legendary Super Saiyan."

He looked at Shen and saw that he was taking a great interest in what he was being told. They both just sat and stared at each other, trying to read each other's thoughts. Finally, Roshun got up and walked towards the door. As he got to the exit, he stopped and turned towards Shen. "But it's only a legend." He turned back, walked out the door and flew away.

Shen got up, walked to the door and watched him fly away. Well see, he thought to himself as Roshun became a speck in the distance.

**************************************************************************************


End file.
